


Blue and Let Blue

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Depression, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently fell in love with this ship. I have no idea where it'll lead but I know there will be fluff. (Predecessor fic to "Once Upon A Lifetime")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opener

Mettaton strolled, or rolled rather, through the marshes of Waterfall. He should be back attending to things in his resort but nostalgia had come over him. Not that he dared to go near his old home, instead he tread near the marshes closest to Snowdin. Anywhere in the marsh you could find peace whether in the form of silence, rushing water, or the murmuring of echo flowers.

Mettaton came to a stop as he thought he heard something. He focused and started to make out the indistinct sound of a lyrical voice floating through the air. The old passion for the humans' lyrical song and dance flared at his sudden recognition. Rolling closer on his single wheel, the robot started to make out the words better.

" _AGONY_ ," sung the mystery voice strong enough to be heard from the distance.

" _FAR MORE GREATER THAN YOUR'S_ ," Mettaton strongly chimed in. He paused to carry on with the estranged duet, but was caught off guard by a hysterical sob. It was quickly stifled. Normally, anyone would turn away and let the other suffer in peace. It was perfectly acceptable to leave the crying to themselves since otherwise they'd be embarrassed.

However, Mettaton was far from normal. The sob illicited a memory to rise in his mind. It filled him with a familiar sense of compassion. This wasn't _their_ crying, he knew, but he felt compelled to investigate. Before moving any farther, he thought to change into his EX form in order to be more clandestine. Can't have him being recognized and putting the other at risk of feeling even more miserable. Mettaton then went forth, listening for muffled noises of the loner. He followed them down a makeshift path on the water coming to find a wooden bench. An echo flower beside it softly repeated the sounds of the person hidden partially in the bench's shadow.

Even partially hidden, Mettaton recognized his routine blue hoodie and shorts as of late.

"Sans?" He couldn't stop himself from uttering the name. In reaction, the skeleton shuffled completely behind the bench. He coughed awkwardly clearing his throat even though being a skeleton he shouldn't have any fluids.

"what d'ya want?"

"I heard you sing." He chose honesty. Mettaton moved with awkward robotic grace to sit on the bench putting a respectful amount of space between them. As bewildered as he felt about seeing Sans doing anything other than what he was used to seeing he fell into the calm all actors possessed. "I've...seen you perform a few times in the resort."

Sans muttered something in response, and Mettaton heard a shuffling noise. He allowed a few moments of silence to elapse before continuing cautiously.

"You're quite funny, and your jokes always hit home for me. How come someone like you could be so..." From behind he heard the rumble of a sardonic laugh. The echo flower repeated it before Sans made a reply.

"kid, why else do you think i tell jokes? oh, yeah, brightening up a few peoples' day is nice and all. but, really."

Understandable enough. Mettaton allowed for another pause. Just think of it like one of his dramas, he told himself.

"You remind me of my cousin. Except, well, he puts his energy into creating music instead of laughter. I feel sometimes it still doesn't do enough. That happens to you, too, doesn't it?"

Sans didn't reply. Mettaton didn't really expect one. He smiled softly to himself at the idea dawning on him. Maybe this would make up for what he did.

"My cousin runs Blook Acres near the dump. If you're interested that is." Mettaton started trying to stand taking this as a cue to leave.

"what's your name?" The question was a bit sudden and caused him to stop moving. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"E-X." _Smooth._

"i'll keep it in mind, E-X." Sans' voice sounded rusty now that he paid attention. Mettaton gave a nod of acknowledgement and carried on with getting up. He walked back from where he entered the area not looking back. Once properly out of sight, he shifted back to his regular form huffing at the battery consumption. Everything he had just done with all off the cuff for him. And he felt for certain this would be his last trip to Waterfall for a while. At least, maybe this time, he could do something for someone he had promised to do everything with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Sans know the lyrics to "Agony" from Into the Woods? Well, I have to say that'll be one of the rare instances of me being completely unrealistic with his character. In reality, the idea came from a similar happening between me and a friend.


	2. They're Passing in Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess someone's feeling a bit bonely.

"BROTHER, TO BE HONEST, I'M QUITE SURPRISED AT YOU," Papyrus said walking alongside his shorter sibling. They exchanged glances as they were making their way through Waterfall's marshes.

"why's that?"

"I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO WALK WITH ME TO ONE OF MY TRAINING SESSIONS. PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE SOME TRAINING AS WELL?" Sans gave a short laugh.

"i'm pretty okay in that department, bro."

"MMM, WELL, THAT'S ALL RIGHT. TODAY I WAS THINKING OF SHOWING UNDYNE MY SECRET ATTACK." Papyrus made a wild arm gesture for added flourish. The mention of a secret attack drew Sans' attention away from thoughts on his true objective. His brother meant to go on about what the secret attack was, but he paused thinking it over. Darting a look to the side he tacked on, "MAYHAPS I WON'T SHOW HER THE SECRET ATTACK. IT SHALL INSTEAD BE RESERVED FOR DIRE SITUATIONS!"

Sans shrugged as they came to crossing the murky water of the garbage dump. His mind went back to the task at hand. It had been a day or so since the recent breakdown he had. Enough time to recover and mull over the idea presented to him that day. It's why he was here in the first place.

Passing through the dump, the brothers came to a crossroads. Sans skimmed the wooden sign reading that Blook Acres was nearby. Was he really going to do this?

"hey, papyrus."

"YES, BROTHER?"

"how's about i meet up with you after your training? it is private after all. don't wanna hog all the attention from my cool bro's boss. and, besides, maybe you could surprise me." Sans admitted he was laying it on a bit thick with the excuses. He watched Papyrus' face for any sort of skepticism. Instead he found acceptance, and with a nod, Papyrus bounded over in the direction of Undyne's house.

Sans sighed and started over in the direction of Blook Acres. He found it to be a fenced area containing snails of all shapes and sizes. There didn't seem to be any employees in sight. Remembering the sign mentioned a house next to Undyne's he took a left. Again, was he really going to go through with this? What kind of motivation was there? Sans wasn't really the open hearted, trustworthy type even if he played himself off that way. He trusted Papyrus enough, and even there lingered a few secrets. Everything just condensed into one big layered pile of facades and-

There were two houses in front of him. Only one had its lights on and the front door opened. A white ghost exited appearing as tall as Sans was. They appeared to be in a hurry from the way they abruptly stopped at seeing him standing there.

"oh....i didn't know we had a customer. i'm sorry i was busy with..." The ghost fumbled for more words to say. Sans, who had recovered his composure by this time, gave them his trademark comforting wink.

"so that's your farm back there? say, you know what a snail in a boat is called?" The ghost appeared distracted from their fumbling for the time. It was kinda hard to tell what they were feeling given their expression was really, uh, neutral.

"no...not really."

"a _snailor_." Sans allowed his grin to widen for effect. The ghost didn't react beyond a faint laugh. The skeleton thought he felt the mood lift shakily. Either that or Papyrus and Undyne were causing a far off ruckus.

"the name's Sans, by the way," he carried on with casual grace.

"oh....i forgot to say....my name is Napstablook. i'm the only employee at Blook Acres...kinda awkward. i should be working right now..." If a ghost could fidget Sans supposed Napstablook would have.

"don't let little ole me hold you up. i was just passing through." Sans stepped to one side.

"right, right..." He thought he detected a sense of defeat in the reply. The ghost started to float past him silent as a breeze. A weird instinct nipped at Sans to say something.

"hey, if i happen to pass through again," he paused to let Napstablook turn to look, "i'll be sure to come knockin'." The ghost's face remained emotionless as it had the moment they met. They gave a small nod and continued floating off. Sans started walking down towards the crossroads. There was something alien about promising to meet up with someone again. Didn't Papyrus always nag at him to do more? His brother meant well, so he supposed he should go along with this. Overthinking always led to the same conclusion, anyway.

Coming to the crossroads, Sans found Papyrus waiting. The red scarf he wore looked a bit more tattered than the last time he saw it.

"HAIL, BROTHER. I DO BELIEVE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SURPRISE YOU WITH!"

"that's nice, i can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the secret attack Papyrus mentioned: in the Undertale update it seems confirmed that Papyrus can use Gasterblasters. He just, uh, really doesn't want to use them, ever.


	3. The Clips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The as customary second meet up at Napstablook's house!

Sans sat at his Waterfall post one arm propped up against his face. One of the rare days he could be found sitting still and not looking for a reason to take a break from sitting there in boredom. The main reason being he was using the post to muse over his current problem the only way he knew how. Or, at least, using the same method he always used lately to dissect problems.

So, he had promised to see Napstablook again. "If I happen to pass through" was a filler saying because of course he would be passing through again. Sans had to on the way to Hotland (he didn't trust the Riverboat person). The ghost didn't seem sold on his jokes, but what else did he have in his arsenal? He really didn't need this right now with that breakdown from know the truth still fresh in memory. The skeleton came to realize how rusty he was at actually making friends instead of acquaintences. When was the last time he actually had someone to call a friend? New Home?

Sans slumped as his persistent doubt picked at him. A side note came up: he still had no idea what his true motivation was here. Pieces of their first encounter replayed in his mind. Was this becoming a problem, or was he making it a problem? All the thinking was starting to try to give him a headache. Then, in the middle of the memories a phrase stuck out to him. "I'll be sure to come knockin'." Besides his comedy club humor, and punny jokes, he still had knock knock jokes. They'd been a hit with the lady in the Ruins, so maybe. Just maybe.

 

A while later, as Sans took a union regulated break, he made his way to Napstablook's house. Standing a few feet away from the front door, he could feel his motivation and drive dip. Shrugging it off he made his way to the door. The skeleton settled for a smug grin as he began.

"knock knock," he said rapping his bare knuckles on the door.

"who's there?" Napstablook sounded almost, dare he say, ready to play along.

"wanda."

"wanda who?"

"wanda hang out with me right now?" Sans strained to listen. He heard the faintest sound of laughter from behind the door. It opened, and Napstablook hovered politely to one side allowing him to walk in. He scanned the place noticing how bare it was. Guess being incorporeal meant comfort wasn't really a problem.

".....to be honest i didn't expect this so soon." The ghost had floated over to the desktop computer in the corner. Sans gave a customary shrug.

"i'm on break so why not?"

"oh.....well......" Napstablook's gaze remained vacant. Sans' nervous energy from earlier compelled him to do something so the silence didn't stretch out. Noticing the CD players on the ground, he walked over to one reading that it was labelled "Spooktunes." Without waiting for any sort of signal he pressed play. It was a loop of some sort of brass instrument, maybe trumpet, playing a lively but haunting jive.

It was a nice change up from the songs Sans had learned to play on his trombone solely for annoying Papyrus. Thinking about it offhand, the track seemed simple enough for him to learn. Stopping it, he moved onto the next CD labelled "Spookwave." The song was the same given the sound effect added on. Its ambience was even more haunting than the last track. It didn't scare him like it might have been expected. If anything, it amused him.

Moving onto the last CD, Napstablook drifted into view. They seemed content with letting Sans explore and listen at his own pace. Not pushy just polite. "Ghouliday" was composed entirely of vocals and broke away from the motif of the last two songs. After a few loops it also proved really catchy.

"oh....this one....once you learn the lyrics it's hard not to sing along..." Napstablook hummed instead of sang, however. Sans let himself join in with humming along. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed listening to music.

"so the rumors are true, then. you do make music in your spare time," Sans started. The sentence appeared to catch Napstablook's attention from the way their gaze changed ever so slightly.

"oh......i didn't know there were rumors....all i do is just...work on my mix CD and stand outside the snail farm...." The ghost drifted back towards their desktop. Sans switched off the CD sensing the shift in conversation.

"hey, it's already more interesting than what i do day after day," Sans assured. "i just sit at sentry points all day watching for humans. of course, you've probably seen a guy with multiple jobs before, and i would tell you, but there's some things better shown than told."

Napstablook tilted their head to indicate their curiosity. The skeleton gave a friendly wink before stuffing one of his hands in a pocket.

"i'd keep this going but we're near my boss's place. yeah, that's right, undyne is my boss. much as i love my breaks, by this time she kinda _gives me the breaks_ , if y'know what i mean. i'll see you around, Napstablook." Sans began to show himself out. The ghost floated behind him saying before they shut the door,

"i'll......um look forward to it, Sans." The door shut, Sans was alone to contemplate what had just happened. First off, he felt relaxed and not tired. Second, once again he'd made a point to meet up with Napstablook in the future. Sans guessed if there was a check list for this friendship thing he was getting the hang of it by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this Sans seems a bit more emotionally vulnerable is because, in my mind, this version of himself has only seen half as many (or less) resets. This means he's kinda still comprehending the weight of knowing the truth.


	4. Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone else isn't getting onto Sans about this.

A day off from sentry duty. It came once a week, twice if Undyne was feeling like it. Sans would typically spend this day in getting in a deluge of shenanigans involving his brother. All of them would occur after his fourteen hour "nap" of course. The foreboding shenanigans might be why Papyrus looked forward to work so much; other than the fact it got himself closer to getting into the Royal Guard. This day off was to be different, however.

Sans had wasted some of his precious sleep hours wondering where he should take Napstablook exactly. He did a lot of odd jobs so it was kind of hard to pick one. They all were interesting on multiple levels, and he didn't know which one would pull Napstablook's interest. He had remembered the TV in the ghost's house- if they watched it then they most likely knew about Mettaton and his resort. The skeleton performed at its comedy club a few nights a week. Sans fell asleep figuring it might be the safest bet.

He rose at what he guessed was the usual afternoon time. Papyrus was already awake and attempting to make a meal. Sans normally would have skipped out for Grillby's, but he decided to stay in. Papyrus eyed him suspiciously serving him a heaping plate of spaghetti. Or, well, what could be mistaken for spaghetti by someone else. Waiting for when his brother wasn't watching, Sans pawed through it for edible parts commited brother as he was.

"SANS."

"yeah bro?"

"IT'S NOON."

"and?"

"YOU'RE AWAKE EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED. I HOPE THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR TIME RELATED SHENANIGANS," Papyrus said polishing off his plate.

"well, it might be _noon of your business_." His brother groaned in reaction to the pun, but he knew he smiled. Sans was feeling more open today. "but, really, i guess i'm just energetic."

He could feel Papyrus stare. Sans looked up expecting shock or concern. Instead, he was met with a hopeful, excited gaze.

"I SUPPORT WHATEVER THIS CHANGE IS."

"eat some snow and chill, bro. i'm just meeting up with someone is all. it's work related." Sans hoped to play it off as something casual. Better that than to have his brother hype it up too much.

"I DO HOPE ALL GOES WELL FOR YOU AND MYSTERY PERSON'S MEETING."

"mystery person?" Sans grinned wide in amusement. He was confused about the fuss, but Papyrus seemed content with the given information and didn't press anymore. Sans also guessed he was glad to have a day off from living in fear of his shenanigans.

 

Later in the day, Sans walked up to Napstablook's house. He had been busy killing time at checking out what was happening at the comedy club for the night. Seemed like an okay lineup was set to happen. The Underground over the years had slowly accumulated more monsters in the comedy field; ironic given their grim situation.

Sans knocked on the door resisting the urge to tell a knock knock joke. The door opened and there was Napstablook wearing the headphones they never seemed to take off. The ghost appeared more nervous than any other time Sans had seen them. Maybe. It was still hard reading their expressions. Napstablook had them, they were just very subtle.

"ready to see where else i work?" Sans gestured with a thumb behind himself. The ghost hovered a moment inside the doorway before floating out and shutting the door.

"oh.....are you sure it's okay? i wouldn't.....want to distract anyone," Napstablook muttered following Sans. The skeleton looked over his shoulder to reply.

"i should say they'll be the ones distracting you. hey, let's take a right here. i happen to know a shortcut."

One teleport later, and they stood in front of the Mettaton Resort. Sans glanced over at Napstablook who looked, what he gussed, nervous again. Neither took a step forward not wanting to impede the other.

"are you really sure?"

"sure as sugar as they say. c'mon, we can't stay out here all night." Sans started forwards and Napstablook followed him inside to the comedy club. Being a resident comedian, Sans got quite a few looks of recognition, greetings, and of course, the free seating for him and any one guest. The lights were dim and stagelights on. Seemed the first in the string was ready to come out any second.

Sans flashed Napstablook a calm look. The ghost was admiring the room and seemed taken with the Mettaton regalia. At least one of his guesses had been on target. He could relax and focus on this not being a failure of supposed friendship. Ignoring the doubt trying to chew at him, Sans watched as a monster emerged to polite applause.

The monsters came and went throughout the night accompanied by laughter, loud claps of approval, and the occasional boo. They couldn't stay the entire time. Napstablook eventually caught Sans' attention with a tired sigh. He knew enough what that meant, and to be fair, he was feeling it too. The tiredness that came with public spaces. With a brief exchange, they exited the club admist a small uproar (not directed at them thankfully). Sans teleported them effortlessly back near Napstablook's house.

"that was great, eh?"

"yes.....i haven't laughed that much in ages," the ghost admitted. Sans recalled only hearing faint laughter from the other, but it had been in steady supply. The skeleton let them take the lead to float up to their house. Napstablook opened the door and looked back at him.

"sorry if i seem to be cuttin' short, but i gotta get home. my bro can't sleep without his bedtime story."

"oh....... that's fine. thanks for the...the date." The word caught Sans off guard. Date? What _date_? Napstablook must have sensed his confusion because they tilted their head. "right.....?"

"oh, no, that wasn't a date. it was a, uh, hangout. a meet-up between friends, y'know." Sans involuntarily gave a wink. Napstablook seemed to process the information a moment.

"so.....we're friends? that's nice.... i haven't exactly made any friends since.....well. i might tell you about it later.... when i see you again." The ghost gave a courteous nod and entered their house. Sans walked off feeling an odd rush of emotions. Wow, a date, that could have been something _romantic_? That was something way out of his league of expertise; it was hard enough trying to figure out friendship. He wasn't mixing the two up was he? God, did he really have to research this now?

Sans walked home through Waterfall instead of teleporting. Tonight had ended up being one full of more questions than the peace he had been expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Papyrus really suspect Sans of going on a date? Not really. If anything, he's happy to see his brother trying to meet up with anyone.


	5. Shake It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I hint at trombone shenanigans because those are happening.

Sans arrived home late. He brushed off Papyrus' worry and told him his routine bedtime story. The skeleton wished he could tell his brother about Napstablook, but with the romantic wrench thrown in he was, again, befuddled. And just when he thought everything was going on the right track. Sleep wasn't easy to get that night.

The next few days, Sans appeared out of it to anyone who knew him. Sometimes he was at his station all day. Other times he barely stayed for more than a few minutes. He was full of nervous energy going without anyone to try to open up to about Napstablook. Two days after the night out, Sans was seated at the bench in Waterfall. He had brought his trombone on a random whim.

Staring down at its brass reflective surface, he remembered what E-X had told him about Napstablook. The ghost put their energy into creating music. Sans shrugged to himself. It was a better idea than his fidgetting back and forth everywhere during the last few days. Holding up the trombone, he dutifully played every song he knew.

Nothing. That had been less cathartic than Sans thought. Or had been expecting. Staring at his distorted reflection, he tried to think of another song to play. Maybe something that would be more of a challenge. A faint, looping melody played at the back of Sans' mind. He quickly brought the trombone to his mouth listening and trying to replicate it.

After a while, he stopped to realize the song was "Spooktunes." The skeleton chuckled to himself at thinking of how many passing monsters must had heard him and been spooked themselves. Sans at least began to feel calmer and able to think more clearly. He should visit Napstablook since, no doubt, the ghost would be beside themselves with fear. Fear that they had messed up their rare friendship. While fear of brotherly estrangement wasn't exactly the same, Sans could say he knew what it felt like to be afraid.

 

Sans knocked on the ghost's front door and waited. No immediate response which his depressive instict figured wasn't normal. Ever present doubt inserted a worst case scenario into his thoughts. Shaking it off, the skeleton turned towards the snail farm. Napstablook slowly faded into view as Sans approached with the trombone poised on his shoulder. Take that, Doubt.

The ghost noticed him and looked what he guessed to be relieved and anxious. Napstablook waited until they were beside each other to speak.

"oh....... hey Sans."

"ghastly, to see you too, Napstablook. thought i'd drop by."

"are you on break?" Sans grinned and gave a wink knowing he technically wasn't. But, hey, a guy like him with so many jobs? He was bound to be on break somewhere.

"figured you could use some tunes to liven this place up." Sans motioned with a hand to his trombone. Napstablook studied it in silence a moment. Curious was he?

"oh........ i didn't know you played an instrument."

"eh, i mostly use it to plague my brother with incidental music. like so." Sans gave a quick demonstration with the song he usually played whenever he predicted Papyrus would be having a mishap. Napstablook gave a faint _ha_ in response.

"so...... what are you going to play?"

"first thing that comes to mind. isn't that how music kinda works?" Napstablook gave a court nod. Sans held up the trombone given a moment to think. Again, he could hear a melody in the back of his mind. Focusing on listening to it, he began to play.

For a while, he couldn't hear himself before tuning in so to speak. The song had a relaxed vibe with a steady beat to it. You could almost slow dance to it, but more than likely you would be sitting in a chair enjoying the atmosphere. Kinda reminded him of every time he went to Grillby's after a hectic day.

Sans stopped to check Napstablook's expression. They seemed happy, at least, to hear him play.

"do you have a name for that?"

"eh, not really. why not "Sans" for the laughs?" Sans grinned smugly expecting said laughs. Napstablook nodded and drifted past him towards their house. "whoa, where ya headed?"

"oh.....sorry. i figured i could replicate that song on my computer. then you wouldn't have to carry your trombone. unless.....you don't want me to." Napstablook had paused to look at him sheepishly. A part of Sans said he shouldn't accept, but he couldn't say no to a friend with a selfless offer like that, could he? The skeleton said he didn't mind and followed Napstablook inside to watch them work.

It took longer than he expected. The ghost was pretty quiet while working so Sans made himself busy trying not to break their concentration. He even dared to turn on the TV and catch a couple of Mettaton's episodes. Papyrus would have been proud if not for being mad at Sans skipping out on work.

The ghost politely coughed to get Sans' attention once they were done. A CD with "sans" scribbled on it in sharpie was pushed into his hands. Sans thanked them and they stood together in silence.

"to be honest, again, i didn't expect to see you again. after.....what i said," Napstablook admitted averting their gaze. Sans turned the CD over and over considering what to say. He didn't even feel nervous like anyone would expect.

"it's fine. i figure now you don't get a lot of chances like that. to hangout with anyone," Sans said calmly. Napstablook nodded and drifted away to their safety corner. Sans turned, walked, and picked up his trombone by the door. "i'll come by again."

"oh......what if." Sans had opened the door but stopped to listen.

"what if i.....met you somewhere else? it must be boring....being in my house and the farm so much." Sans gave a comforting smile.

"it's not, but if you want, you can come find me in southeast Waterfall. i have a sentry station right before you get to Snowdin." The ghost gave another nod and Sans exited closing the door. This time he couldn't help but teleport home. He had to admit, he really wanted to hear what Napstablook's rendition of his song would sound like. Now if Sans could find where he last put his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering: yes the song Sans played was literally "sans" his theme in the game. I wonder if that's all Napstablook put into the CD. I mean, there are songs with the theme's motif.


	6. You Gotta Be Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mystery Person to pay a visit!

Sans woke up the next morning turning on the laptop and playing through the CD once more. Napstablook had taken the time to make multiple versions of his song. The ghost really liked experimenting with all the different ways a pattern could be twisted and turned. Sans dressed for the day as a piano and xylophone version played with rainy cafe ambiance.

Together, the brothers walked out the door. Papyrus stopped and turned to Sans. He expected Papyrus to say something since he typically said whatever was on his mind, but the other held back. Sans was tempted to pose a question when Papyrus promised to meet him at his Waterfall post later. With that, the taller skeleton jogged down the street shouting about recalibrating his puzzles.

Definitely wasn't normal. Sans sighed and turned the other direction making his way to Waterfall.

 

Sans sat at his station snacking on a bag of chips he'd snagged from the house earlier. The skeleton ignored most of the monsters walking past preferring to let his mind drift. He held back from antagonizing over how Papyrus acted earlier. That would lead down a dark road no doubt.

Chip in hand, Sans was still spacing out when something came into view from his left. It was Napstablook, quiet as a mouse, drifting towards him. Sans dropped the chip back into the bag refocusing his boredom into attention.

"heya, Napstablook."

"hi Sans." The ghost peered around both curious and afraid of anyone else walking up, he guessed. "i see you're not on break...."

"i could be. i could not be. never know when a guy's gonna need his overtime." Sans winked and smiled the way he always did. Napstablook seemed to be catching on to his subtle humor for they gave a short laugh. Silence came between them. A comfortable silence, but Sans still felt like breaking it.

"have i told you about my brother, Papyrus?"

"oh......the one you bother with the trombone?"

"heh, the very same. he's, well, something better experienced than explained. my bro always means well, and looks for the good in people. Papyrus might be trying to get into the Royal Guard, but he's not as dangerous as that might make him sound," Sans said with assurance. Never knew what could set Napstablook off. They haven't exactly been open with each other.

The ghost nodded and seemed to be pondering with what to respond with. Sans remembered they said they'd tell him something about why they were so alone. He would be patient. Living with someone when they had a lot of energy you learned to be patient.

Sans' attention diverted to the right as something came into view out of the corner of his eye. It was coming very fast. By instinct, he already knew what was up. Before he could warn Napstablook a voice called out,

" _BROTHER!_ " Napstablook, startled out of their reverie, became invisible. Sans cut short a sigh as Papyrus came to a halt beside the station.

"YOU'RE AT YOUR STATION. VERY GOOD PROGRESS HAS BEEN MADE THIS DAY!" Papyrus hesitated looking around. Sans motioned for him to be quiet.

"sorry, bro. i was kinda already speaking to someone."

"WHO?"

They waited and Napstablook became visible again. The ghost had drifted closer to the left side of the station, closer to Sans as a result.

"oh......i'm sorry." Napstablook averted their gaze downwards. Papyrus perked up immediately at seeing them.

"this is the mystery person," Sans said to make it more obvious.

"WOWIE! THE MYSERTY PERSON IS FINALLY REVEALED! SO IS THIS CLANDESTINE MEETUP A DATE AS THEY CALL IT?" Sans recoiled a little at the word. Napstablook's image faded a bit in probable embarrassment.

"no. no, Papyrus, this is not a date. this is a hangout," Sans asserted with a wink. Papyrus nodded and gestured enthusiastically taken with the idea.

"IT CERTAINLY IS NICE TO MEET YOU, MYSTERY PERSON. I SUPPOSE I SHOULD TAKE MY PUZZLE MAKING BREAKTHROUGH NEWS ELSEWHERE! SEE YOU LATER!" Napstablook looked up to say something, but Papyrus had already dashed past them. The ghost looked stunned to be sure.

"would you believe me if i said he was worse when younger?" Sans interrupted the stunned silence. Napstablook focused on him since they needed something to ground with after that.

"oh.......oh.......he reminds me of someone is all." The skeleton was surprised at hearing that. He gave Napstablook a chance to collect their thoughts on the subject. "i had a few cousins helping me out on the snail farm. one by one they all went away for reasons of their own. except......the last one didn't really say why."

Sans felt a twinge inside his ribcage. He gave Napstablook an empathetic smile. Family members leaving for unfound reasons wasn't new to him.

"oh......i had better go. i'll see you later, Sans."

"see ya, Napstablook." Sans watched the ghost drift from where they came. He sensed there was a lot more to Napstablook's cousin story. The same could be said about himself and his brother. Heaving a sigh, Sans picked up a chip and began munching again.

 

That night at home, Papyrus approached him. Sans was about to go up to his room when his brother caught his attention by name. He stopped where he was on the staircase and looked over.

"SANS, I HATE TO BE BLUNT, BUT IS MYSTERY PERSON THE REASON WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO ERRATIC LATELY?" Papyrus stared with concerned. He'd been that obvious about it, huh? Or maybe, being brothers, they could just read each other that easily.

"you could say that." Sans paused wondering if he should say the next thought that came to him. "it's, uh, been weird getting used to. to someone else, ya feel?"

He hoped his brother knew. Papyrus' expression changed to an understanding smile. Sans turned away when nothing else was brought up and went to his room. He started playing Napstablook's CD when a dark thought crept into his mind. Here he was worrying about friends when he was forgetting his brother's biggest insecurity he practically proclaimed every day. Papyrus didn't have anyone to call a friend besides Undyne. Even then, he probably considered her more of a friendly authority figure than a friend.

Sans felt his shoulders droop at the realization. God, why couldn't he live in a world of rose-tinted glasses like Papyrus seemed to so often? Sans sat on his bed awhile, letting the music fill the air, as he tried to combat one thought after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear: the song referenced in the beginning is "It's Raining Somewhere Else." I can't say that Undyne will make a cameo any time soon. My writing muse for her isn't strong.


	7. The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make this feels-central but that's what happened.

Napstablook drifted up from the floor of their house. They went over to the desktop, opening music programs and setting about trying to make something new. Every new piece sounded like trash. Going back to older ones, perhaps to remix into something new, they found they sounded even worse. Today their usual focus was interrupted. Gone. Poof.

The ghost opened the few websites available Underground. They surfed through the same four tabs a few times. Nothing was striking their interest at all. It was one of those days, was it?

Next, Napstablook tried to watch TV. Not even Mettaton could hold their attention. Not long enough to assure them they weren't having a bad day. They floated back to the desktop staring at its screen. Why was today so hard? It had become a common question in their life. Following it were so many questions they decided to shut them out.

Napstablook went back to lying on the floor. Maybe zoning out would help. It kind of did sometimes, so they waited in silence to feel better. Instead, memories labelled embarrassing started to play out in their head. Memories involving Sans. Oh, Napstablook wasn't a good friend were they? 

Thinking back, at first, Napstablook didn't know what to think of Sans. The day Sans promised to meet them again Napstablook didn't think he would. The time he told a knock knock joke they had considered not opening the door. They didn't want drag a funny guy like Sans down with their morose attitude. The ghost felt awful over remembering they had even assumed their first time spent out somewhere was a date. Oh, they were stupid and downright shameful.

But Napstablook _had_ opened the door. They _had_ spent time with Sans. It astounded them someone so well liked by everyone would spend time with garbage. Someone who always looked comfortable wherever he was. Seriously, Napstablook couldn't really remember a time seeing him uncomfortable besides any time the word "date" is mentioned. The ghost decided to put that on their invisible list of things not to do to embarrass themselves. The list was long and usually involved not talking in multiple social scenarios.

Napstablook wondered next why someone like Sans wanted to befriend them. He always seemed so patient with them, almost like he understood what they were feeling. Did he understand what it was like to live like this? Afraid to speak at times; anxious of what tomorrow would bring; afraid to show any true emotion lest it bother someone. Everything seemed to click into place once they put it in an alternate perspective.

The ghost drifted up from the floor, again. Napstablook felt better figuring that part of the puzzle out. They would need validation of course, but surely Sans would be okay with that. Sans seemed okay with most anything. Oh, maybe it was wrong to assume that. Okay, they'd have to put that question on hold.

Napstablook floated over to their desktop clicking open their music software. They made a new tune and started expanding on it. Time to wait until they could see Sans again.

 

The dreamy memories burned Sans inside of what could be his soul. The echoy voice in his dream was cutting deeper with every word. Little memories passed by in a rush of images. Magic training, studying, moving, blocking out these memories-

Sans woke up on his bare bed sweating profusely. Sensing his body's fearful state, Sans' magic was pulsating through him. This caused his pupil to cast an eerie blue glow in the room that remained dark. It was dark like the abyss his father had been scattered across.

The skeleton wiped sweat off himself in an attempt to calm down. The glow from his eye faded, and the room returned to absolute darkness. Sans groaned and grumbled groping around for the laptop underneath his bed. Opening it, he winced at the sudden bright light. Blinking, Sans turned the volume low and checked the time. Still way too early for his brother to be awake. 

Sans sat content to let music ease away the pain of his dreams. Dreams that were memories of a life that felt seperate from the present. He felt like opening Papyrus' profile and sending him a few puns and jokes to wake up to, but the thought from earlier deterred him. What would he do about it?

Sure, he had technically introduced Papyrus to Napstablook. That didn't mean they could hit it off the bat. Papyrus was an acquired taste to most. The same could be said for Napstablook. It wasn't easy imagining them sharing the same space for long. Sans rubbed his skull anticipating a headache at all this thinking. Maybe if he took time to prep Papyrus they could plan a meet up. Have faith in his brother, Sans told himself. Have faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Sans' POV is taken from my earlier fanfic "The Recollection." I kind of changed around the text to make it flow better here.


	8. I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans likes the Wishing Room and its fake stars.

Over the next day, Sans pondered what he meant by prepping Papyrus to meet Napstablook. All his pondering resulted in staring at his brother doing menial tasks. Sans always caught himself at the right time to turn away, but Papyrus never noticed feeling stared at. He seemed downright immune to stares. Or he expected to be stared at. Either way, Sans made no leeway and another day rolled around.

The skeleton was at his Waterfall post feeling miserable. Sans absentmindedly reached for a bag of chips underneath his desk. Touching empty space, he remembered Undyne confiscating them. Sans darted a quick look around and let out a groan. He uncharacteristically slumped over the desk letting his hands dangle over the edge. Where was a silverlining when you needed it?

"oh.....am i interrupting?" Sans shot up to attention at hearing Napstablook speak. The ghost faded their image at seeing they scared him.

"man, you really know how to lift a guy's spirits, huh?" The joke came out quick as Sans took a second to recover composure. He leaned half his face into a propped up hand. Napstablook's image went back to its usual strength.

"i just figured....i could keep coming by."

"yeah, thanks." Sans considered an idea. Then, walking out from behind his post he continued with, "actually, how's about we go somewhere else? if you couldn't tell, i'm in need of a break."

Napstablook gave a nod and followed Sans deeper into Waterfall. They walked the entire time in contemplative silence. Sans hoped he didn't look as bad as he felt. The last thing he needed was another person worrying about him. Papyrus, with all his energy and gusto, was enough.

Together, the two of them entered the Wishing Room. Echo flowers whispered among themselves the wishes they had overheard lost in the murmur. They moved on a little deeper, but Sans came to a stop. Looking up, he took in the twinkling lights. Not exactly real stars but they still mattered.

Napstablook hovered at his side looking up as well. They stayed quiet but eventually drew their eyes back to Sans.

"so.....is this where you come to calm down?" The ghost seemed to realize the depth of their question. "oh, i'm sorry, that's not really any of my business, is it? you can forget i asked."

"yeah, this is where i come to calm down. i know they aren't real stars, but there's something about them i like. something calming," Sans admitted feeling emotionally more stable for the moment. He looked over at Napstablook and winked the way he always did. The ghost held his gaze looking to say more.

"most of the cousins on the farm that left.....left because they wanted to become corporeal. the last one was my best friend. we did everything together. i still.....oh, i'm sorry for talking for so long." Napstablook looked down, then back up at the stars. Sans gestured it was okay for them to go on. They darted a look at him then said while looking up, "i wish.....they would come back."

Sans figured he should say a wish to make it an even trade-off. He put aside all the worrying he'd been doing lately and focused on what came to mind.

"i don't want to leave my brother alone. i haven't done the best job at being a good brother. for years, i'll say, but, so help me, i don't want to be- to be alone to handle. _handle_..." Sans stopped talking as sudden emotion tightened inside his chest. Breathing became hard, Hell even existing suddenly felt _hard_. He fought to keep a straight face and coughed hoping the emotion would subside.

Sans registered that Napstablook was looking at him. For once, the face that usually remained emotionless was full of concern and, dare he admit, understanding. Watching, beside himself with trying to keep everything under lockdown, Sans saw the ghost reach out with the littlest arms to help him sit down.

Once seated, he concentrated on letting everything go. Sans looked up again at the ceiling waiting for the familiar feeling of numbness which would morph into calm. His chest felt lighter and he heaved a deep sigh of relief. Sans rubbed the side of his skull, and noted there wasn't a throb. Good, last thing to pile onto this shit dish was a headache.

"are you okay?"

"nah, not really. sorry for all that. i guess i reached too deep. i kind of wanted to get on your level."

"oh....thanks but you don't need to. that's....not what friends do. i think."

"do what?"

"try to....share that much. especially when we're the way we are."

"heh heh. you're pretty smart for a ghost. or i'm just a bonehead lately."

Sans took a moment to reflect on what he said before. He had more issues to deal with than he realized. It always seems like he needed to learn things the hard way. Sans couldn't even bring himself to be surprised about Napstablook figuring out they had similar conditions. Everything that fell on his plate was to be expected for him being so blindsighted.

Napstablook stayed with him until he figured it was time to go back. Sans walked alone back to his post. He hoped tonight he would sleep like a rock. Rethinking his relationship with Napstablook now could wait until after a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or did everything suddenly go south? Only way back from the buttom is up.


	9. Some Better Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels a bit "off." I just returned home from a trip so I'm recovering. I couldn't let this wait, however!

Sans took the next morning slow. His thoughts were whirling at once with yesterday's events. Thoughts of himself, Napstablook, so many he almost turned on music to flush them out. When Papyrus came to knock on his door, Sans took a bit longer than usual to answer. Upon exiting, he earned a look of concern. He kept a calm air about himself knowing he shouldn't worry Papyrus anymore. Sans had become unpredictable lately and that was enough.

Papyrus told him he would have to be in Hotland today. The smaller skeleton usually dreaded the walk, but now it presented him a chance to see Napstablook. Seeing them again, even after a day, kind of excited Sans. Granted, their last encounter hadn't exactly been a chill hangout. It had given him a chance to see how fragile he had become. Strange to admit, but Napstablook ended up being the stronger of the two of them. Far as Sans had seen lately.

The brothers parted ways for Papyrus had to patrol west of Snowdin. Sans started his walk mind abuzz with what he should say to Napstablook. How does a guy come back from what happened yesterday? _Oh hey, thanks for saving me from a breakdown._ Is it that simple? Is anything simple anymore between them? Looking back, he guessed things had moved beyond simple right under his nose.

Sans took a shortcut and walked up to knock on Napstablook's door. Spontaneity, that's what he needed. The ghost answered immediately and drifted aside polite like always. Sans stepped inside and waited for the door to be closed in case Undyne was lurking around to make sure he was at his post.

"how do you feel, if it's.....okay to ask," said Napstablook. Sans watched, but their face remained expressionless.

"i'm better than yesterday, you could say. speaking of, i guess with all that we've, might have, uh, moved into a gray area." Napstablook tilted their head expressing curiosity. Sans felt a fumble coming on but he powered through. "wouldn't you say?"

The ghost considered the point he made. Sans had only just come upon the gray area feeling. It was something entirely new.

"i think.....you like me." Napstablook averted Sans' gaze for once.

"well i kinda do," the skeleton said matter-of-factly.

"oh......no i mean.... _like_ like me." Napstablook faded reappearing by their desktop. It was the closest they could manage for showing embarrassment. Sans was pretty embarrassed himself at what had been said. What did they mean? Like, _romantically_ like them? That was- that wasn't possible between them. Did it explain anything?

Sans took stock as he debated in silence. He took the usual route of trying to shuffle through the issue at hand. So, sure, he liked visiting Napstablook. If you like a friend you do it. So, maybe after talking to the ghost he felt better, calmer. If a friend's good it happens. And so maybe Sans really liked Napstablook's music. It's great, so _what_!

"oh......did i....say something wrong?" The ghost had noticed Sans' sudden cease in conversation. He needed to pick up.

"no, no i just. didn't expect that, Napstablook. man, how do you do it?" The ghost drifted a little closer seeing Sans becoming slightly unhinged.

"do.....what exactly?"

"how do you deal with-" Sans gestured to the open air. Napstablook appeared to understand what he meant.

"oh......i've always been this way. haven't you?"

"no. something happened and it just came down on me like a ton of bricks." Silence came between them. They both appeared to be thinking hard about what to say next. "i better get going. need to _shift_ myself before it ends."

Napstablook looked up to watch him go.

"Sans.....i don't know how much help i can give. i'll try if you really need me." The skeleton nodded and shut the door. Their conversation had reverted back to what was discovered yesterday. Part of Sans appreciated the fact Napstablook was willing to help. He needed all the help he could get the way he was going.

Sans noticed the other hadn't mentioned again the fact he might actually like them. It was something serious to consider, for sure. This is what he gets for not paying more attention to the present. Then, he could have an idea of what romance is really meant to be, and not a jumble of feelings and halfhearted sayings.

Sans continued towards Hotland hot footing it whenever he heard the distant clunk of armor. Deep thinking or not, Undyne was quicker with her spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where did we go? What did we do? I think we made something entirely new." As for why it's been hard for Sans to come to the romantic conclusion- he's demiromantic meaning romance doesn't dawn on him but once after a strong bond has been made.


	10. Make These Dreams Come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to learning!

Over the next two weeks Sans and Napstablook met up regularly. It took the ghost a while to decide how exactly to go about explaining their coping mechanisms. Sometimes they blurred into one another. The ghost ended up worried some might not work well for Sans. The first week at least was mostly Napstablook brainstorming with Sans in the room. This was to probe for comforts and discomforts. Then, they decided to go with the simplest one they could think of.

"crying?" Sans appeared puzzled as the two were seated on the deserted bench. The skeleton had suggested it since it was pretty hard to get to unless you knew the way. That, and the fact he came there whenever his emotional problems got the best of him.

"yeah......sometimes it's best to just let it go. i do it almost daily." Napstablook shifted where they were presumed to be sitting. Living as a ghost, you get used to pretending to do most things corporeal beings did. They saw Sans pull a concerned face at their daily crying. "oh......i mean i don't do it just to be sad. here, let me try something."

Sans watched as they began to cry, their tears floating up to slowly form a top hat. Napstablook noticed Sans' smile widen when they finished.

"i call it....dapperblook."

"you pull it off great, Napstablook." Something inside the ghost twinged at hearing their name. It seemed everyone around Sans got called "pal" or some other friendly moniker. Napstablook set the emotion and thought aside for later.

"thanks..... so, for today, besides crying, you could try lying on the ground to feel like garbage.... spacing out, i mean." They corrected themselves to avoid any hint of confusion about their self deprivation. It had become a routine thought process which slipped out sometimes. Sans pondered the information before making himself comfortable on the bench.

"we could do that now, huh?"

"oh.....i suppose." The two picked a random point in space to stare at. The distant sound of rushing water, and the muttering echo flower, became the only traces of noise. Napstablook easily slid into their thoughtless trance. With nothing to worry about, it almost felt like they weren't existing at all. It was nice to do when things became too hard.

They sat still together until Napstablook noticed Sans twitch. Their attention redirected, and they popped out of the meditative state. Sans looked around getting his bearings.

"wow. that went deep without even needing a shovel." Napstablook smiled at the joke. It felt good to share all this with someone. They felt like they were helping, and it was rewarding to see Sans looking better. He seemed to be viewing Napstablook in a new light (besides the romantic one they still suspected). It had been pretty bold to say Sans liked them, but Sans being a friend deserved honesty. Honesty was needed between friends, right?

"so......see you tomorrow?"

 

The next meetup ocurred at Napstablook's house. They explained how music could be combined with spacing out to go back to a state of "zero." That is, if you were already in a bad state to begin with. Sans admitted he had thought about doing that with their music. Hiding the fact they were flattered, Napstablook went about burning a CD full of music they used.

"oh.....that reminds me. sometimes just doing something with my hands works." They looked over and saw Sans looking down at his own hands. An idea seemed to dawn on his face.

"that might could work. i'll keep it as a feather in my hat." Sans looked up and gave Napstablook another wide smile. He never tired of smiling, did he? They wished smiling was as easy as Sans made it look.

The CD finished, Sans asked if he could preview it. Napstablook played it from their desktop the two of them lying down on the floor. The ghost resisted the urge to space out in order to watch Sans. The skeleton closed his eye sockets, relaxing enough to look like he was sleeping. Napstablook watched a few minutes longer. Wait, Sans actually _was_ asleep.

The ghost drifted up at once becoming worried. Didn't Sans have work to get to? They noticed he always seemed to cut work to meet them, but the last thing they needed was Undyne running in. Napstablook floated over to the desktop and stopped the music. Looking back at Sans, he remained motionless on the floor.

"oh............" How does one wake up someone else? Napstablook slowly crept closer thinking about what they could do. They remembered Sans had said he was a light sleeper despite being able to fall asleep anywhere. Napstablook reached forwards and tentatively patted the side of Sans' face.

Sure enough, the eye sockets darted open. It stunned Napstablook how quick it happened, and how Sans' pupils changed from their usual white to blue. Sans looked over at them and sat up. The colors of his pupils flicked back to normal.

"sorry, must've drifted off. i'm sure this music will help loads." Napstablook reminded him of his shift. Sans gave a short laugh and headed off with the CD. He always shrugged off responsibility. Until its consequences come crashing down, they noted. Napstablook thought about what tomorrow's lesson would be.

 

The next day came. Sans didn't knock on the door at his usual time the past two weeks it had become. Napstablook decided to wait a fair amount of time. Anxiety about if Sans were in emotional distress ate at their thoughts. There were still things they hadn't shared. What if Sans needed one of those tactics right now?

Then they'd have to go out and find him. Napstablook took a few calming breaths. They could do it. This stroke of confidence wasn't like them, but Napstablook felt Sans needed them. They were friends with or without the moniker.

Napstablook floated out of their house heading towards the closest place they could think of Sans being. It wasn't his post, that was certain in any worst case scenario. Entering the area before the Wishing Room, Napstablook looked around. Sans wouldn't be far they felt, or maybe thought.

A peculiar shape stuck out between all the echo flowers. The ghost floated towards it and recognized the outline of a jacket hood. Sans wasn't making any noise to indicate crying.

"Sans......" The skeleton twitched and looked around at them. The hood dropped down to reveal his facial expression was calm. One of his pupils, however, was glowing a bright blue.

"oh, heya Napstablook." Like that, the glow steadily disappeared.

"you were late.....did something happen, if it's not too much to ask," mumbled Napstablook making themselves appear comfortable next to Sans. The skeleton cast a quick glance upwards at the twinkling lights.

"i think i had a bit of a break through. didn't call for celebration so i came here."

"oh......" They paused looking for what to continue with. Sans gave a patient smile. "you know.....one of the other things to do is just talk to someone. i do it to myself all the time..... sometimes i catch things that way."

"catch what? not a cold surely?" Napstablook gave a little smile.

"i catch how i view myself.....how wrong it is .....when you catch it in the act you can....kind of accept it. it happens. it'll keep happening. but lately....i've changed." Sans gestured with his hand to indicate he was listening. Napstablook looked away and up at the fake stars.

"i feel like i can deal with them happening better.....since i met you, Sans .....i have a nickname you can use. it's.....Blooky."

Napstablook looked back at Sans. His expression was something more than calm. The ghost studied it trying to find the right word. It was what writers call "soft" wasn't it? They shouldn't have been surprised given what they suspected, but they were. Seeing Sans looking at them like that gave them a weird twinge of emotion. It wasn't something they had felt before.

"i think you like me."

"oh......i do?"

"nah, Blooky, i think you _like_ like me, too."

It took a moment for the sentence to register in Napstablook's mind. Was _that_ the emotion they felt? Neither one seemed to know what else to say. Their gazes stayed on each other. Then, they both looked up at the stars as if searching for an answer.

Quietly, Napstablook started laughing. It grew in crescendo, and when Sans heard it, he started laughing along. The two were stuck laughing together, the echo flowers joining in. What was meant to be a quiet moment became a cacophony of sound rippling across the area.

Since neither of them seemed to know where to go with the conversation, they decided to split up. It was a silent agreement to they would think over what just happened by themselves. No promises made on when the thinking would stop. Everything would fall into place as it should. They had both agreed on the philosophy last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're getting close to needing another date at the comedy club. Also, in comparison to Sans' being demi-romantic Napstablook is grey-aromantic.


	11. Don't Get Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a completely different turn of events! Also Papyrus delivers the sickest of burns.

A day off came, and Sans headed over to Napstablook's place after lunch. He had a plan about what to do concerning his brother. Knocking on the ghost's front door, Sans secretly hoped this was the way to do it. And that there wouldn't be any mention of romance. The idea was still something neither of them were ready to talk about. It had been spending time sitting comfortably on the backburner.

Napstablook opened the door. Sans didn't walk inside like they expected.

"heya, Blooky, how's about we take today over to my place?" The ghost gave a faint hint of surprise at the invitation.

"oh....... are you sure?"

"positive. my brother's there and, not gonna lie, i've been meanin' to better introduce you two. think you can handle it?" Sans studied the ghost's facial expression. Napstablook nodded and drifted out the door closing it behind them. Sans teleported them back to in front of his house. He watched Napstablook give it a once-over.

"i never knew you lived here....."

"you've been here?"

"oh..... i pass by here. i visit the Ruins, sometimes."

"heh heh. wait here," Sans said as he opened the front door. Papyrus wasn't in sight meaning he was in his room. Sans started up the staircase and hesitated mid-way. No, he could do this. It would be fine.

Papyrus answered looking curious as to what Sans wanted.

"hey, bro, you wouldn't mind if a friend came by to visit?" He watched as the taller skeleton's face lit up with excitement. Sans knew he was forgetting something.

"BROTHER, I'M SO PROUD! EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"it's the mystery person."

"OH, WOWIE! THE GHOST! I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE UNTIL LAST TIME. AND TO THINK I'LL SEE ONE AGAIN!"

It hurt Sans in the back of his mind to hear Papyrus say that. Fighting through it, they both walked down the staircase. Papyrus turned to Sans clapping his gloved hands together.

"WHEN SHALL THEY BE ARRIVING?"

"they're outside right now, actually."

"NYEH?!" Sans walked over to the front door opening it. Napstablook had been hiding and so they faded into view. They floated inside taking in their new surroundings. Sans closed the door wishing again for the best.

"oh...... hello again. my name is....Napstablook." Papyrus didn't seem to mind the fact they averted direct eye contact during the introduction.

"GREETINGS NAPSTABLOOK! I, ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER, WELCOME YOU TO OUR HOME! FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE!"

Napstablook took that as their cue to drift around. They first headed towards the kitchen. Sans followed with Papyrus staying in the living room to watch from afar. The ghost didn't appear perturbed, and didn't seem to know what to say. Sans didn't know either how to go about this with Papyrus standing there. Napstablook drifted out of the kitchen taking to the stairs. Sans again followed pointing out which door was his room.

"I WOULD SAY YOU'RE WELCOME TO MY ROOM, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT RIGHT IS RESERVED FOR...CERTAIN CONDITIONS BEING MET. WE HAVEN'T EVEN HIT THE FRIEND ZONE YET!" Called up Papyrus from below. Napstablook and Sans exchanged looks. The ghost looked down from the banister and noticed something on the floor next to the television.

Sans was going to explain, but the ghost had already drifted down ignoring the convention of using the stairs. It didn't seem to faze Papyrus who watched as they studied the stray sock on the floor with a small collection of notes beside it. Sans, at once, felt a flush of embarrassment about it. Not as bad as his room, now that he reflected, but still.

To Sans' surprise and horror, Napstablook picked up the sock. They carried it with them up to Sans' room and placed it within. Upon exiting, Papyrus gave a shout,

"THEY'RE SO RESPONSIBLE! UNLIKE YOU, DEAR BROTHER! WHAT AN EVEN MATCH FOR A FRIENDSHIP!"

Sans didn't know how to come back from what was said. He looked over at Napstablook who looked as embarrassed as he felt.

"oh..... i just saw it there and figured..... i could pick it up.... while i'm here so i'm not a waste of space," mumbled Napstablook looking from Sans to Papyrus as they spoke.

"NONSENSE! NOTHING IS A WASTE OF SPACE OUTSIDE OF THE WASTE BIN!" The joke dragged Sans out of his shocked state and he laughed. Napstablook laughed with him, and they went back downstairs. Papyrus invited the ghost to stay for dinner, but they turned the offer down on the fact that they only eat ghost food.

Sans, feeling less self conscious, spent the rest of the time with Napstablook inside his room. He told them about Papyrus' cooking lessons with Undyne, and how the results weren't edible yet. Napstablook told him about how their condition threatened to drag down their physical environment. They explained how they had gotten into the habit of cleaning once every so often. It was a relief to hear even though it should have been evident. Together the two of them cleaned up Sans' room as much as his pride would allow.

Napstablook had to go once a few hours passed. Sans showed them out and offered to teleport them back. The ghost turned it down, saying they wanted to take the long way. Sans watched them drift off towards Waterfall feeling peaceful and relieved. Today had passed by safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus that day spawned the "Sock Incident" inside joke between Sans and Papyus. Whenever he's lazier than acceptable Papyrus refers to that moment and the reaction is priceless.


	12. All Ends with Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow place like home.

Sans sat in the snow beside his Snowdin post. It felt like ages since he had last sat here. He'd been visiting Waterfall and Hotland so much lately. Kinda made a guy wonder what Undyne was thinking keeping him there so long? Not that Sans cared to think too long on the subject. He was spacing out right now, and the quiet of the forest was the perfect place.

It remained peaceful until he heard knocking in the distance. Interest piqued, Sans listened and found the sound coming from the direction of the Ruins. He stood and walked over finding the door knocking by itself. Sans blinked in surprise; how did he forget about the woman on the other side? Wow, he had a lot going on.

"who's there?" Sans answered. He heard a relieved sigh.

"Ya."

"ya who?"

"I'm excited to see you, too!" They both laughed. Sans walked forwards and made himself comfortable sitting against the door.

"I'm so glad you came! I was beginning to worry you would not return," spoke the woman from the other side.

"yeah, sorry 'bout that. life got really hectic. you wouldn't mind hearin' a skeleton _rattle on_ would ya?"

"Of course not, my friend. Please, go on." Sans heaved a sigh. He felt really bad about forgetting, but he couldn't do anything with it being already done. Sans went on to explain the situation with Napstablook in detail. The woman on the other side remained quiet and attentive. When he finished, Sans absentmindedly stared up at where the tops of the evergreens reached into the dark.

"It sounds to me like you have quite the situation there on your hands."

"heh, ya think?" He grinned continuing to stare upwards.

"I believe I have seen your ghost friend a few times here. They are so quiet it's hard to notice them! It seems to me the Ruins are a place of peace for them. In fact, I haven't seen or sensed them lately...."

"Perhaps you are helping them just like they are helping you," she concluded. Sans smiled wider at the conclusion. He liked the idea that he was helping Napstablook as much they were helping him. Sans went on to practice a few knock knock jokes. In turn, he gave her the chance to practice a few.

Standing up, Sans at last bid her goodbye for the day promising to return soon. He walked back to his post feeling better with every step. It felt like everything was finally falling into place. No more of the messy mystery and concern for the unknown he'd been dealing with. Before Sans could muse further on his thoughts concerning Napstablook a cry in the distance distracted him.

Papyrus was running towards him. Technically not an unusual sighting, but he seemed to be holding something up in his hand. Sans stopped walking and waited.

"BROTHER! SANS! I FINALLY GOT IT!"

"got what, bro?"

"GOT MAIL! YOU, TOO, HAVE A LETTER!" Another surprise, man he was on a roll today with them. Sans almost wondered why Papyrus went through the trouble to dig through his mailbox when he remembered he'd cleaned it of junkmail. Reason being half because of Napstablook, and half because it was starting to get bent out of shape.

Sans took his letter opening it the same time Papyrus did. The handwriting looked as if the person hadn't written in a long time. Still more legible than Sans' own he figured. Putting aside his impresson, Sans read on to find out the letter to be from Napstablook. That would explain why it was so short. It seemed the ghost wanted to meet up again soon and mentioned they remembered to send Papyrus a thank-you letter.

"for what?" Sans muttered aloud to himself. He stole a glance at Papyrus who was beaming over his own letter. The smaller skeleton didn't remember sharing anything with Napstablook about Papyrus' lack of friends. Did they pick up on the vibe by themselves, or did it have to do with who Papyrus reminded them of?

"I'M GOING TO WRITE THEM BACK!"

"uh Pap-"

"A THANK YOU FOR A THANK-YOU LETTER. I MOST CERTAINLY WILL LEAVE THE IMPRESSION OF BEING ONLY THE BEST OF HOSTS!" Papyrus looked back over the letter becoming quiet as he contemplated what to write. Sans considered going on with what to say, but he held back with a smile. He could let this go if it made Papyrus happy.

Their shift over, the brothers walked back home. Papyrus discussed avidly what he would write. Sans interjected with either a pun, advice, or punny advice. As his brother went on to make dinner, Sans stayed outside and went down to the lab. He wanted to check on the thing he had been working on in secret. Napstablook's suggestion to work with his hands had inspired him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I also forgot about Toriel and at first this chapter had nothing to do with her. Then, I figured, why not mention her! We are kinda in an Intermission phase.


	13. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play up that subtle tension, shall we?

Napstablook exited their house floating over to the snail farm. After checking on every inhabitant, they began the chore of floating out in front. They labelled it a chore instead of work because, really, they already knew no one would come. No one interested in buying snails or playing Thundersnail, anyway.

Not too soon after falling into boredom, Napstablook spotted Sans walking up. They felt their spirits lift at seeing him. Ha, ha maybe they should tell Sans that one. Wait, he was a pretty funny guy, he'd more than likely heard it before.

"hey Blooky, work going at a _snail pace_ i see," greeted Sans with his usual smile. Napstablook laughed in response. They noticed Sans shift his arm and saw he held something underneath it. Immediately curious, they resisted asking and kept their gaze on Sans' face.

"my bro and i got your letters."

"oh?"

"but i'll keep our responses a secret for the _snail mail_." Sans gave a wink and Napstablook found themselves smiling for a brief second. They should be used to it by now, but Sans' jokes never got old. The fact he remembered to stop by never grew old.

Napstablook didn't have anything left to teach him, but they still met up, almost like the habit was too good to shake. Maybe it was selfish, but they had decided they didn't want these visits to stop happening.

The ghost was drawn out of spacing out by Sans' hand waving in front of them.

"oh.....sorry. i usually space out at work...." _Worst excuse ever_ , they knew. Sans accepted it all the same.

"so, i got ya something. well, i say got, more like made. mind if we head over to your place?" The skeleton gestured with a thumb.

"sure.... i could use a break." Together, the two went and entered Napstablook's house. They were presented with a package wrapped neatly in brown paper. It almost could have been mailed the way it looked.

"oh.... what's this?" Napstablook went to take it but Sans stopped them.

"sorry, i, uh, can't have you dropping it," Sans said appearing nervous. He hesitated, but then went on to unwrap the package. Tearing off the wrapping and opening the box, Sans pulled out a pair of headphones. Napstablook drew closer to admire them. Who knew Sans could make things like this?

The headphones looked similar to their own with some added padding here and there. Sans waited for Napstablook to get over their initial shock and awe.

"i made it to where you can hook up wirelessly with your desktop. now, when you go out to work, you won't be bored, 'cause you can listen to music almost wherever you are. there is a limit." Sans stopped when he noticed he was beginning to ramble.

Napstablook removed their headphones, setting the trustworthy pair down near their desktop. They slid on the new pair and gave a small, pleased smile. It had been forever ago since they last received a gift.

"can you show me how to hook it up?"

"yeah, sure, Blooky." Sans pulled something else out of the box and went to work at the desktop. Napstablook watched him in silence. A question bubbled up in their mind. It was probably ok to ask. Their usual hesitation about anything was absent. Maybe the gift had something to do with it?

"Sans.... how did you find me? really?" The skeleton acted startled by the question. His hands stopped where they were one laid on the mouse. He looked over at Napstablook with a look of contemplation.

"it's a mystery even to me, Blooky. i'll tell ya all about it someday. promise." Sans for the first time looked serious. Napstablook nodded, and he went back to work. A few clicks later and music played through their headphones. Sans gave a visual demonstration of what to do on the desktop, and showcased the little, hidden buttons on the headphones to interact with the music. By the end of it all, Sans had to get back to work.

"i'll see you tomorrow, Sans?"

"sounds good, Blooky." The skeleton paused darting a look to the side. He went on to add, "can we meet at the Wishing Room?"

"oh....of course." The door shut. Alone, Napstablook went to the desktop and surfed through their library for something to play before going back to their chore. The thought of meeting Sans tomorrow in the Wishing Room stuck in the back of their mind. It simmered there until a train of thought passed by.

They already suspected what was going to happen. Napstablook played the music Sans had inspired them to make. A lot of significant things happened in the Wishing Room. It was a special place.

Napstablook exited their house a small smile briefly flashing across their face. They figured it was about time it happened. It was funny how they weren't scared at all. Whether they turned out to be right or not didn't matter, either. These last few weeks had been great and unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might at the end of all this have to make a playlist about all the song references I've been making with the titles. Also, Sans knows quite a bit about making machines from scratch so long as he can find the parts. His laptop is homemade from a busted model he found in the dump.


	14. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading the text box doesn't feel like the best decision.

Sans was restless all night. At one point he gave up, sitting up and staring out at the darkness. Tomorrow, he was going to make the right decision. What he would do felt like the right decision. Then, it wasn't fear that kept him awake. It was anticipation.

The skeleton kept staring into the darkness as if looking for more answers to his thoughts. When was the last time he wanted time to move forward? Or rather, when did he _stop_ wishing time would move backwards or stop altogether? Sans smiled to himself at being reminded of how right everything felt now. None of this couldn't have happened without that one little incident.

Sans lie back down on the bed choosing to stare at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he could be coming home to Papyrus with either good news or bad news. If it was good, then he could celebrate. And if it were bad, well, Sans felt assured enough Papyrus would help him through it. Heh. Who knew it would feel okay to receive bad news. Beats being stuck in the unknown, he supposed.

 

Sans woke up the next morning feeling a little bedraggled. He went through the routine of getting dressed and going down to breakfast. Sans almost hinted at what would happen today to Papyrus, but he figured a surprise would work out best. If it were good news that is.

"SANS, YOU HAVE THE MOST PECULIAR GRIN TODAY," his brother mentioned as they exited the house. Sans gave him a reassuring wink.

"something in the air, bro." Papyrus squinted suspiciously.

"YOU HAVE YOUR SNOWDIN FOREST AND WATERFALL POSTS TODAY. I'LL BE CHECKING ON YOU AS I RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES, SO DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU SNEAKING OFF!" Sans waved off the warning and turned towards Waterfall. He stood at his station a full three minutes before teleporting to the Wishing Room. Deserted for the most part, he made himself comfortable on the ground and looked up.

The anticipation from last night came back to make his chest flutter. Sans' mind raced with possible ways this could end. The best possibilities, and the worst case scenarios. To distract himself, Sans traced out constellations he remembered in the twinkling lights. At first he used his eyes, but he moved on to using a finger.

After a while, he saw movement from his peripheral vision. Sans turned and watched Napstablook floating towards him. They were wearing his new headphones. The sight gave him a jolt in the chest. The skeleton dropped his hand into his lap as the ghost sat next to him.

Together, they sat comfortable next to each other looking from the stars to the glow of the echo flowers. Sans didn't feel like stopping the conversational silence this time. He was glad Napstablook came, but he figured they needed a moment to think. Sans felt like he needed time, too. Like that, the only noise between them were the muttering flowers.

"it might not be the right time," Sans began suddenly with gathering momentum. "but i never told you my wish that time, did i?"

Napstablook looked over and their gazes met.

"i wish i'd met you sooner, Blooky. and, if you'd like, i'd like to try this thing called romance with you." Sans held out his hand in the space between them. It wasn't the smoothest he'd ever been when asking for something. Hell, the inside of his chest was burning up with all range of extreme emotions. Sans kept his calm outer layer and waited.

"i'm glad i met you too, Sans. i'm sure being with you would color my life....vividly." Napstablook extended their nub of an arm to be held in Sans' hand. Or, rather, to appear like it was being held. Without another word, they closed the space between them and continued sitting close while they held hands.

All the emotions in Sans' chest erupted into warmth spreading from head to toe. The smile on his face became uncontrollable and wide. The relief and joy seemed contagious because Sans could see Napstablook also smiling. Before long, he could hear himself laughing.

"oh.... what's so funny?"

"heh, heh, heh, i-i never thought you would say yes. Blooky, i was really scared there for a second."

"you silly skeleton...." The ghost appeared to be beaming with happiness. It was an amazing sight to see. Sans stopped laughing to take it in. In the back of his mind, he guessed there would be a lot of new things to see in Napstablook from here on.

They fell quiet looking at each other. They turned back to their surroundings as if only just realizing they could have been spied upon. No one seemed to be around far as the two could tell. They remained sitting there, being close, until Sans awkwardly brought up he had to leave for his Snowdin forest post. Napstablook promised they would visit him tomorrow in Waterfall.

 

As they parted ways, Sans felt like his head was lighter than it should be. It had all been the recent rush of emotions, huh? He was so distracted by the feeling, instead of teleporting to save time, the skeleton walked to his post. Sans stood behind the desk, chin cupped in one hand, and began to stare off into space.

"SANS! SANS! _SANS!_ " He didn't hear Papyrus until the last call. Looking over, he saw the taller skeleton standing with arms crossed.

"YOU HAVE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE AGAIN." Sans grinned the same one when he heard Napstablook say yes.

"bro, you like surprises right?"

"UM, WELL, AS LONG AS THEY'RE PLEASANT SURPRISES."

"well, Pap, i got the best surprise. i have a _datefriend_."

"A WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've denoted this as the "ily chapter" but they never really said that did they? I guess it'll have to wait til further on~! And the way Sans' reacted to Blooky saying yes I made startlingly similar to what happened to Gaster in my fanfic "Turn the Page" where I gave him a love interest. Also, I'll stop with all the Daft Punk references now.


	15. Things Are Gonna Get Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter alternatively titled "Everybody Knows"

Sans had to launch into details in order for Papyrus to truly grasp the situation. To be honest, his estatic response was overwhelming and _weirdly_ encouraging. Papyrus even forgot about scolding him. He insisted they celebrate the ocassion.

"uh, Pap, maybe we should wait on that?"

"WHAT, WHY?" The brothers were walking back home for dinner.

"just, y'know, wait until we're kinda settled into this? i told you, we're really new to this whole thing," Sans insisted. He did this on Napstablook's behalf since neither of them cared much for making a big deal out of anything.

Papyrus considered Sans' point before conceeding to wait. He put his leftover enthusiasm into making spaghetti that night. To Sans it felt like as a result he had less to paw through for edible parts. Who would have guessed?

Trying to fall asleep started with Sans lying back and staring at the ceiling. At odd intervals, he'd giggle to himself. At other times, he became absorbed in what different things they would have to do to make it feel like they were really together in the romantic sense. Should they change anything? Was dating that different from friendship?

Too many questions, and not enough life experience to answer. Sans stopped thinking, falling asleep to thoughts of what he and Napstablook would talk about tomorrow.

 

_Bang, bang, bang._ Sans opened one eyesocket. He knew Papyrus was really into waking up early, but he'd never banged on the door. Sans hoped yesterday's events didn't make him more hellbent on-

" _SANS!_ " Both eyesockets popped open as he recognized the voice. Undyne was here, and he doubted to act out a personal wake up call. Whispering curses about work, Sans hopped out of bed and dressed. He opened the door to see Undyne standing there one hand poised on her hip. Not surprising to also see her in armor.

"Finally! Took ya long enough! Papyrus wasn't kidding about your sleeping habits!"

"heh, i just value my beauty sleep so much." Sans stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Totally still trying not to worry about getting skewered in front of his brother.

"Anyway! The reason I came here is to offer my congradulations."

"huh? about what?"

"About Napstablook!" If time could screech to a halt, Sans would have heard its brakes not only screech, but scream high enough to break glass. Sans broke out in a sweat thinking about what if Papyrus had had enough time to blab to Undyne about his relationship. _Fuck._

"Man, it took you two long enough! You know how hard it is to NOT get you into trouble about skipping work as much as you did? You owe me, like, a month of actually staying at your post, Sans!" Undyne's explanation, and the revelation it brought, should have doused the panic and embarrassment. It didn't. Sans remained tongue-tied.

"UNDYNE! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" _Oh thank God._

"What, you said I could talk to him!"

"I MEANT LATER! YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME BUT YOU RAN OFF!" Undyne laughed in response. Sans wheezed at the chance to not be noticed doing so.

As the two got into a semi-argument, Sans walked past them to the kitchen. He made himself a hasty breakfast and ate it even if he didn't feel like eating. Another tip from Napstablook: sometimes it would steal your appetite. Eat regularly, even if you're not hungry. Keeps others from worrying, too.

Thinking of the ghost brought his panic down. Sans was going to see them later today, and the thought enough served as a pleasant distraction to his surroundings.

 

"NOW SEE HERE UNDYNE! MY BROTHER'S NEWFANGLED DATEFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PESTER HIM." Papyrus was scooting Sans out the door. Leaving Undyne in their house, the taller skeleton closed the door. They exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"thanks, bro."

"I WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACK. GO ON AS I CONTINUE TO BE A DELIGHTFUL DISTRACTION!" Laughing to himself, Sans walked off towards Waterfall. He approached his post surprised to see Napstablook already hovering by it. They drew out of their bored trance to smile at him.

"hey Sans."

"man, Blooky, you would not believe what just happened to me."

Sans started recounting his morning experience. The ghost appeared enraptured by every word. At least until it was mentioned Undyne knew about them. Then, they started expressing embarrassment via fading out of view.

Sans ducked behind his station to look for something continuing to talk. He reassured Napstablook Papyrus had Undyne under control when he noticed an envelope and picked it up.

"sounds like you've....had a lot to handle."

"you bet. did you see who put this here?" Sans held up the envelope and began to open it.

"oh.....no i didn't. sorry." Becoming more visible, they drifted closer almost phasing through the wood. Sans pulled out a brief letter. He read it in silence having a weird feeling the handwriting was familiar. The name signed at the end nailed his suspicion.

"um.....Sans?"

"heh, it's nothing." Sans folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. It was from Alphys of all people. He could deal with her strange request later. "so, Blooky, you going to keep me company here all day or?"

"oh.... i was thinking we could change it up. how about you....keep me company.... where i work?" Napstablook became more unsure of themselves as they asked. Sans thought the idea was cute. Real cute.

"sure. we need to check if you've gotten any mysterious letters. all in the name of keeping the peace. i'm sure Undyne wouldn't mind," Sans said walking out from behind his post. Together, they went back to the snail farm. Napstablook demonstrated their proficiency with Sans' headphones. As they played some relaxing tunes, the two spent time cozied up against each other.

It really wasn't any different than other visits they'd spent together. Yet, Sans felt like there was a difference to be seen. Napstablook seemed to smile more often. Distance was no longer an issue; they were drawn towards each other. Touching wasn't physically possible, but somehow Sans swore they were actually touching. There was a tingling sensation at least.

"say, you wouldn't mind going to the comedy club again, right?"

"i'd love to." Napstablook didn't even hesitate. Sans cracked a wide smile.

"tomorrow's a day off. at night like last time?"

"sure, Sans." The skeleton stuck around a few minutes longer. Then, he figured it would be best he sit at his post. He couldn't let himself goof off entirely today. Not after hearing what Undyne said to him. Exchanging goodbyes, they parted ways. Later, it would hit Sans tomorrow would be what they called "a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to have Undyne leave a note by hey why not show her overly-enthusiastic side! Also don't worry about Alphys' strange request leading off to some grimdark ending. She's just asking for dating advice.


	16. Til I'm Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start!

The fact Sans was going on a date didn't strike him until the next morning. In the middle of lazing about in bed, he had been playing music when everything clicked. He fought off worrying about it because they were together now. Couples do datestuff all the time; no reason to be nervous. No pressure to make it any sort of special occasion at all.

Sans forgot about getting dressed. He lie there on his bed staring up at nothing while the next track in the playlist played. Even if there wasn't anything to worry about, should he dress up a little? No, if he showed up looking out of the ordinary it might put off Napstablook. Do it for Napstablook.

 

Meanwhile, the ghost was spending time watching a new Mettaton episode. There were marathons daily, so it served as a good way to kill time. Until the idea for a new tune danced its way into Napstablook's mind. Their attention broke from the TV screen as they paid attention to it.

Quickly, they drifted over to their desktop starting to record the tune while it was still fresh. Napstablook figured they could show it off to Sans later. It sounded slow enough to listen to trying to calm down. They began looking forward to sharing the finished version.

A knock at the door. Napstablook saved their progress, remembered to turn off the TV, and went to answer. Sans beamed at them once it opened; it was a little change, but he had been smiling wider ever since that day. He seemed more upbeat and cohesive overall around Napstablook.

"ready for our date?"

"of course." It felt strange to answer someone with no hesitation. They couldn't help themself when it came to Sans.

 

Smiling, the two were teleported to standing in front of the MTT Resort. Napstablook had started forward, but Sans hesitated. He wanted to ask Napstablook to do something.

"....what is it?"

"do you, wanna, try holdin' hands in there?" Sans figured he should ask since this was a public space. Napstablook seemed lost in a thought a moment. Drifting back to beside Sans, they extended their arm with a calm expression on their face. Sans took the end into his hand and breathed a short sigh. No one here would say anything to his face, he assured himself. If anyone did say anything, the skeleton had more backup than he might have first guessed.

They walked together into the comedy club. Sans gave and received his usual amount of greetings. Seated at their table, Sans scanned the dinner crowd. Not far away, he noticed a familiar figure sitting at a table. Before getting a better look, the lights above dimmed, and a monster emerged from the stage curtain. It distracted his eyes, and upon looking back, the figure was gone. He could have sworn it looked like E-X.

The evening passed in laughter. Sans would, after a monster would make their joke, tack on something to cause Napstablook to laugh even harder. The ghost at one point admitted,

"Sans, why do we even come here? you're already the funniest monster in the Underground....." The skeleton ended up feeling bashful about the compliment.

"hearing that from you makes it sound true," he replied reaching across the table. Napstablook recognized what he was doing and reached for his hand. For a moment, the loud atmosphere became forgotten as they were lost in each other.

 

They exited the resort hours later discussing some of the highlights. Feeling no trepidation, they held hands as Sans teleported them back. He didn't make them appear directly in front of Napstablook's house, however. They were in the quiet area just before getting to it. Sans looked over at Napstablook summoning the right words to start his story.

"remember what i said about it being a mystery about how i found you?" They nodded. Sans shifted where he stood. "i was crying, Blooky."

"crying?" Napstablook's voice became a whisper.

"at the bench. i, kinda don't remember everything, but i do remember crying. and then, someone found me. they recognized me." Sans glanced away as the memory resurfaced. "they told me about where to find you."

He decided to keep to himself about the fact the monster had mentioned Napstablook being their cousin. If they weren't together already, then it wasn't his place to go revealing them like that. The ghost floated close to Sans meaning it to be a comforting gesture.

"i'm....glad they told you about me, whoever they are," Napstablook whispered.

"Blooky?" The ghost looked at him with curiosity. "this is gonna sound weird, believe me, but stay with me."

"oh..... all right."

"could you close your eyes, and try to become as physical as possible? i just have to see if i'm right about somethin'," Sans asked trying to keep his voice from wavering. The idea had popped up earlier that night. It felt almost too soon to act on, but, what the Hell why not.

Napstablook nodded and shut their eyes. Their image didn't change for a few seconds, then, as Sans watched, it appeared as if they became whiter. Maybe the ghost was even beginning to glow? It made him forget to act until Napstablook asked if they could stop. He answered "not yet" and decided to stop being awestuck.

Napstablook felt something tap their forehead. Reflexively, they opened their eyes to see Sans....kissing their forehead? Was it really kissing if neither of them have lips? The sensation felt different from any other time they appeared to touch.

"oh-" The small reaction caused Sans to pull away. He seemed to have broken out in a nervous sweat.

"heh, heh, just thought i'd....i could..."

"it's okay, Sans. i felt it," Napstablook reassured him with a small smile. Sans stopped darting nervous looks everywhere. He broke out in a wide grin like he did so often. Napstablook kept the smile on their face as he walked them home promising to see them again soon. Alone, they wondered if this is what love was really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Mettaton expected them to become a couple, but hey what a great outcome. Oh, and next chapter might be really long. I haven't exactly decided since that's when the reality check comes in.


	17. There's No Hiding Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time keeps on slipping. Or is it skipping?

Sans was floating in the Void drifting down, down, into its depths. No TV screens, no other selves, and no Gaster. He stared at nothing and didn't expect nothing. It was an odd peaceful experience to be doing nothing at all while he slept. His dreams, hazy when recalled, were always so full of strife.

[ **AREN'T YOU TIRED?** ]

The voice jarred Sans from enjoying the silence. He twitched but couldn't move much else.

[ **YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING ALL THIS TIME.** ]

Sans was going to say something, but then the darkness became oppressive. He awoke, breathing heavily, and the last few words ringing in his head. A desperate feeling urged him to find his laptop and check the time. Sans saw he had woken up at his normal time on a workday.

He fell into routine, trying to shrug off how unnerved the weird dream message had made him. Papyrus sat with him at breakfast chatting cheerily. Sans paid attention despite how distracted he felt.

"SANS! DID YOU KNOW TODAY MIGHT BE THE DAY?"

"the day?"

"THE DAY A HUMAN IS CAPTURED BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"heh. what makes you say that?"

"OH, SANS. YOU HAVE YOUR SECRETS, WHY NOT LET ME HAVE MINE?" Sans resisted pulling a face at the remark. Something was up with today; apparently all cosmic signs and whatnot pointed to it. Hiding his anxiety, Sans walked with Papyrus to Snowdin forest. He found himself wishing for Napstablook's presence. At least they always made him feel better.

 

Sans sat in the snow spacing out and trying to forget how foreboding the morning had been. It proved even harder since Gaster, out of every possible cosmic emissary, had decided to speak to him. The long forgotten monster's voice was awfully corrupted and embedded itself into his memory. It took ages for it to fade away.

"Sans!" The familiar voice drew him immediately out of his trance. Napstablook was floating towards him from the right. That is, the direction of the Ruins.

"hey, i, uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"i visited the Ruins to think about something. oh.... while i was there i met someone nice!" Sans forced himself to grin, but dread was already seeping into his bones. "..... i'm not sure if they'll come out, though."

"well, i'll keep an eyesocket out for 'em." He winked hating how he had to pretend he was okay to Napstablook.

"oh..... what i was thinking about. i'll say it."

"aw, Blooky, you don't have to."

"no, Sans. i.....love you." Napstablook drifted down beside him planting the ghost of a kiss on his cheek. It took Sans a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

"Blooky i-i love you, too," Sans replied beginning to laugh. They both laughed together. It felt like everything was going to be all right again. Napstablook told him goodbye and wished him luck at work. Sans did the same and watched the ghost disappear back in the direction of Snowdin.

With Napstablook out of sight, Sans frowned. His previous feelings of dread, desperation, and foreboding returned to cling to him. He had no idea what was going on, but it seemed like today wasn't marked for safe.

From the distance came the sound of a door being opened. It didn't travel far, but Sans heard it. Anxiety compelled him to see who or what was coming. Sticking to the treeline, he teleported his way over to the door.

 

Hours later, Sans appeared in front of Napstablook's house. A human had come from the Ruins. They were nice, so far, and had made it past Papyrus. Even went on a "date" with him (Sans told Papyrus not to tell the human about him and Napstablook). Everything was running smoothly, and yet, the suspicion of the human never died.

Sans could hear music flowing out of the ghost's house. It wasn't like them to have a loud jam session. The front door opened, and Sans teleported to Undyne's place for a minute. Reappearing when the cost was clear, he entered Napstablook's house.

"oh..... knock knock." The ghost didn't turn from where they were hovering near the desktop. Sans paused mid-step.

"who's there?"

"boo hoo."

"boo hoo, who?" A grin tugged at the side of his face.

"aw, don't cry.... it's just a joke. Sans!" They said turning towards him with a small smile. "you just missed them. the nice person." The skeleton walked over eager to close the space between them.

"i've seen 'em around. did you know? they went on a date with my bro."

"what?" Napstablook was shocked. Sans laughed and told them what he had heard through the wall. The two of them laughed over it.

"so.... since we both know them.... should we?"

"let's save it for a surprise," Sans suggested. In reality, part of him never wanted the human to know. Humans were powerful, and while this one was nice, he remained on-guard. Sans had a bad feeling things were going to be taken and never returned.

"Blooky. y'know i love you, right?"

"i.... really love you, too. ha, ha, we've said it twice today." Napstablook smiled, and he smiled back. They remained close, talking for a few minutes, before Sans had to get back to work. Undyne was in high spirits with the human around, no doubt.

"be safe," Sans said as he exited the front door. Napstablook stared after him curious as to why he seemed so out of it today. They remembered the skeleton didn't seem as lively that morning, either.

The ghost put their worries aside. They could ask Sans about it later when he wasn't so busy dodging getting caught by Undyne. For now, Napstablook went to work on their new song. They made a note to keep an eye on the time. Mettaton was having a new show air today, too.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis fou de vous, mais vous moquerez-vous toujours.

Papyrus was startled awake. He sat up, still half asleep, and heard the noise of a dull clatter coming from downstairs. Gadzooks! Still in pajamas, he went to investigate and found the kitchen light on.

Papyrus peeked in and could see Sans picking up some fallen cooking utensils from the floor. There were an array of ingredients lined up on the counter, and the oven seemed to be in the process of preheating. He continued to observe from afar hoping to pick up more hints as to what was going on.

Sans, who had the greatest sense of perception Papyrus had ever seen, was entirely wrapped up what he was doing. If it had been any other time of day, Papyrus would have been proud. It pleased him to see Sans doing something outside of being lazy or messy. Now wasn't the time for praises! He had to find out what had caused his brother to be stricken with the urge for meddling in the kitchen at such a time of night!

"SANS!" The smaller skeleton jerked his hand back from picking up a glass measuring cup. He looked at Papyrus startled at the sudden intrusion.

"hey, bro."

"I WON'T ASK EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE." It would be rude to question his brother's every mysterious action. There were so many. "BUT IF YOU NEED HELP, I GOT YOUR BACK!"

Sans stared at him, the shock draining away. The smile emerging on his face was full of pain, though it was meant to tell Papyrus there was nothing to be concerned about. This was the side of him Papyrus never got to confront. His brother, always so lackadaisical, kept an unknown amount of sadness hidden away. Whenever it surfaced, Papyrus had made it a policy to show he cared and would do anything to help.

"sure, Pap." He didn't expect Sans to say yes. In fact, he had expected to be turned away. A rare chance he took to heart.

"WOWIE! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?"

"heh, heh. i'm _baking_ it a surprise," Sans replied picking up a piece of paper from the counter. Papyrus moved to stand beside him, and together the two of them worked throughout the predawn hours. The recipe was one Papyrus didn't recognize. He figured Sans had picked it up from elsewhere.

 

Sans stood three minutes at his Waterfall post. Then, he teleported back home to retrieve the finished quiche attempt from the kitchen. Another shortcut later, and he was making his way to the bench. Sans set the quiche down, and sat beside it, staring at the ground.

His dreams had woken him up with tears. They were at once vivid and unclear. There were pieces he was bound to forget, but a few things stuck out. An entire lifetime had been taken from him. For once, in his miserable existence, he had been on the upswing. Sans had found ways to deal with himself, his friends, and the idea of romance. Of love.

Love had been taken from him for no reason at all. After fighting through ordeals and feelings to discover it, it had been swept away. Right now, Sans bet he was sitting at square one. The truth killed him. He could try again, he could try to love again, but to have it ripped away again? The memories of his dream were going to fade. Soon he might not even recall at all that it was Blooky he had been in love with. Just someone, a faceless someone in the Underground.

Sans began to choke up and cry. He smothered his own sobs with force. Going through it again would make next time hurt more. It could have been great. _They could have been something great._

He bit down on a knuckle as memories of time spent with Napstablook came to him. Another time, another place, Sans would have calmed down and been motivated to taken better care of himself. He would have relaxed, taken a few breaths, and moved on in uneasy peace.

The bitterness of it all made his stifled sobs into vulgar laughs. Sans knew better than to have done what he did. He had gone and done it anyway.

"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility," the skeleton muttered. Sans scrubbed his face dry and slid off the bench. Today was now; the memories had been then. Nothing more to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, the reset happened after a Pacifist run. I might come back and add more things, or I might write seperate little fluffy things involving Napstablook and Sans. It'll depend on whatever comes to mind! Link to playlist I keep mentioning:  
> https://play.spotify.com/user/alyssaedwards22/playlist/2IBXdxXAl4AsEr6V2gDbUU (some songs actually go with the ship, others are ones I listened to while writing).


End file.
